janelles_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Janelle's Survivor: New Zealand
Survivor: New Zealand 'is the fourth season of Janelle's Survivor Series, which will begin on May 11, 2013. The season featured 18 castaways, consisting of 15 brand new contestants chosen through the normal application process, and 3 returning castaways: AJ from ''Maldives, Jake from Cayman Islands and Brian from Tanzania. For the first time in the series there were three tribes. There was Kapiti, wearing dark blue buffs, Matakana, wearing yellow-gold buffs and Rotorua, wearing red buffs. All three tribe names were named after islands in New Zealand. Also for the first time the tribes were decided by a Schoolyard pick, with the three returning castaways being the tribe captains for each tribe. Early on Day 5, Matakana was absorbed into Kapiti and Rotorua. On Day 7, the tribes merged and became Romaka, chosen by Dono. The merged tribe wore Pink-purple color buffs. In the end, Dono defeated both Eric and Seth in an amazing 9-0-0 vote, causing much praise from viewers and the past contestants of the season such as Ryan, Dono's former ally. At the reunion, Dono, after seven Immunity wins, two Hidden Immunity Idols, no votes all season and a unanimous jury vote win, won Player of the Season. The Viewers Lounge awarded Seth with the Entertainment Award and Lynette, who was the first voted out at merge, won Fan Favorite with 16.4% with Dono not so far behind. Cal G. (Cubsguy813) was originally selected to be one of the 15 new castaways playing, but dropped out due to medical reasons before the game began, therefore Kenny F. was selected in his place. Contestants } | style="text-align:left;"|'''Ronald C. 18, Black | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | | 6 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Leah L.' 16, Yellow | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | | 5 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Jack S.' 14, Red | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | | 5 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Victor B.' 13, Yellow | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | | 4 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Jake A.' 14, Brown Cayman Islands | | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | | 4 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Kenny F.' 17, Blue | | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | | 7 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Lynette J.' 15, Yellow | | |rowspan="12" | |7 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Katherine A.' 16, Green | | | |9 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Joe K.' 18, Light Green | | | |6 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'AJ F.' 13, Red Maldives | | | |12 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Kiko R.' 17, Blue | | | |9 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Ryan A.' 15, Green | | | |4 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Jacob K.' 14, Gold | | | |6 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Jeremy L.' 17, Silver | | | |7 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Brian C.' 17, Black Tanzania | | | |10 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Seth J.' 17, Light Green | | | |4 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Eric M.' 14, Yellow | | | | }} |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Dono R.' 19, Silver | | | |0 |} The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Dono played the Hidden Immunity Idol on Eric, therefore one vote cast against him did not count. The Game In the case of multiple tribes or castaways who win immunity, they are listed in order of finish, or alphabetically where it was a team effort; where one castaway won and invited others, the invitees are in brackets. Dono played the Hidden Immunity Idol on Eric, therefore one vote cast against him did not count. Episode 1: "A Switch In The Order" *'Immunity Challenge:' Pass The Torch – Players had to pass a torch to their fellow tribemates, and the first tribe to have passed the torch around the whole tribe and successfully light it on the fire win. The fifteen new castaways paddled to shore where they were met with the twist that three past players were returning to play again. The players were revealed to be AJ, Jake and Brian from the first three seasons respectively. The returning castaways became the tribe captains for the night and a "Schoolyard Pick" took place, and Jack was angered after being put on a tribe with Brian, whom he recently had feuds with. Once the castaways were divided into Kapiti, Matakana and Rotorua, the first Tribal Immunity challenge took place. During the challenge, Katherine began to get on people's nerves, with several castaways complaining about her bitchiness. After over an hour had passed, Kapiti managed to pull of a win meaning it was between Matakana and Rotorua for the final Immunity Idol. At the deadline, Matakana had the least number of competitors still in the game and therefore Rotorua were sent to the first Tribal Council. That night, the contestants were still feeling ecstatic about being chosen for the season. Katherine and Leah were notably ready to play the game and were all set. Over in Rotorua, Long-time friends Dono and Ryan paired up and became a tight Dynamic Duo. Ryan also got to know Eric from Matakana and Leah and Seth from Kapiti, trying to set up a tight bond with them in order to try and stay on everyone's positive sides come merge. Ryan's strategy was to play quietly, get into a good alliance and float by. But he promised that when merge came he'd be ready to tear the game up. Meanwhile in Matakana, Eric, Jacob and Victor formed a tight alliance, but Eric also mentioned his 'trustworthy' alliance with Dono and Ryan, unaware that they were in an alliance of their own. Jake, who was known for being the sheep in Survivor: Cayman Islands, decided to play the complete opposite game. He reckoned he had Eric, Joe and Victor under his wing to play as his 'sheep', and felt like he was completely in power within Matakana. In Rotorua, AJ was hesitant on voting accordingly to the plan, by sending home Ronald, feeling that Dono should go instead. However, Ryan convinced him otherwise. At Tribal Council, the tribe collectively decided that the weaker players should go, and with that, Ronald was voted out in a unanimous vote. Episode 2: "I Will Cut A Bitch On This Show" *'Immunity Challenge:' Turf Wars – There were eight territories which closed at random intervals during the challenge. Whichever tribe was the last to claim the territory won a certain amount of points. The tribes with the most points won immunity. The night of the vote, Kiko formed an alliance with AJ and Kenny. Jake tried forming alliances with everyone and contacted Kiko to allign with him and Katherine. Kiko accepted but chose not to go as far as trusting Jake, given that he is a veteran. Over in Matakana, another alliance formed with Joe, Eric, Victor and Jake. Joe felt safe with the alliance, unwary of Eric and Victor's alignment with Jacob earlier in the game. At this point, alliances were being made all over the place and there was no telling where they will lead. In Rotorua, Ryan continued to play a hard social game. He had bonds with Kiko and AJ as well as Dono, and with just five people left in Rotorua, three was the majority. Meanwhile, Jake named himself a "God", and became over-confident in the fact that he was controlling the game. At the Immunity challenge, Lynette, due to her username's similiarities with the host's, played a dirty trick on the other tribes and posted that the Territory was conquered, even though it hadn't been yet. This gave Kapiti many points and therefore earned them first place in the challenge, but Lynette was put at a massive risk. Rotorua came second, meaning Matakana headed the Tribal Council that night. Although Ryan was on a break from alliances for the night, he received a message from Kiko to form a cross-tribe alliance between himself, Kiko, Jake, AJ and Katherine for when merge hits, which he did not like at all. However, since he was good friends with Kiko he had to accept the offer. From Lynette's point of view, Kapiti was divided. Herself, Katherine, Jack and Seth were on one side, whilst Brian and Jeremy stood on the other side. Meanwhile, Joe bonded with AJ over their newfound hate for Lynette after her controversial trick in the challenge and had all of merge planned out, feeling he could bring AJ over to Matakana's side along with a few others, Dono and Katherine being named, and have complete control at merge. At Tribal Council, Joe was still in anger at Lynette's cheat in the challenge. Although at first he was and looked like a strong target for going, He managed to have the majority vote for Leah, who was sent home by another unanimous vote. Episode 3: "I Just Don't Really Like You" *'Immunity Challenge:' What's The Word? – The contestants were given four pictures. In order to gain a point for their tribe, they had to correctly guess what the pictures had in common. The two tribes with the most points after eight rounds won immunity. Spirits were down in Kapiti and the tribe became a large threat towards the other two tribes, being named the outcast tribe. This was largely due to Katherine and Lynette's attitude during challenges and how they annoyed other contestants. Meanwhile, Seth trusted his alliance with Jack, Lynette and Katherine, and formed a tight bond with Jack, however other tribemates saw this and the two became contenders at Kapiti's next Tribal Council. Over in Matakana, Eric was feeling happy that Leah, the only one that didn't like Eric on the tribe, was voted out. By the third day, there were two active alliances in Matakana. One with Eric, Jake, Joe and Victor, and another with Eric, Jacob and Victor. At the Immunity challenge, Kapiti's first place streak ended and they headed to Tribal Council for the first time. The plan stuck that it was between Jack and Seth of one to go home. When Seth caught the word that Jack was going, he decided to vote with the majority, and Jack was sent home by a unanimous vote. This angered him, so much that he accused the game of being rigged and was annoyed by the fact that he forgot to use his Hidden Immunity Idol. Episode 4: "We Should All Try And Get Along!" *'Immunity Challenge:' Going Once... – The three tribes battled against each other in a bidding war to see how much they can endure a task for. The tribe who bids highest participates in the challenge where if they win, they score a point, and if they lose, they sacrifice a point to the other tribes. Day 4 was a more-or-less quiet day. Jake felt incredibly comfortable in Matakana, even naming himself the 'Puppeteer', everybody else being his 'puppets'. However, unknowingly to him he was a large threat in camp. At the fourth Immunity challenge, there was a lot of friction between the three tribes, and after much tough competition, Matakana were sent to Tribal Council for a second time. After the Immunity challenge, Joe decided to try and use Kapiti and Rotorua's rivalry to his advantage in order to get Rotorua to team up with Matakana at merge and pagong Kapiti. At Tribal Council, Eric mentioned that the tribe was pretty united and the plan for Matakana was simple, and Victor was going home. The plan all worked out and Victor was sent home unanimously. Early on Day 5, the three tribes were notified that Matakana, the smallest tribe of the three, was going to be absorbed into Kapiti and Rotorua. This worried Joe, who didn't like the fact that he was going to be the minority of whichever tribe he joined. The tribes were gathered and Eric and Jacob joined Rotorua, whilst Jake and Joe joined Kapiti. Episode 5: "Tribal Whores" *'Immunity Challenge:' Poll Wars – The tribemates became part of two polls, a Botabano poll and a Tortugas poll. The one with the highest percentage from each tribe won a mystery prize. Furthermore, the tribe with the highest number of votes won immunity. Ryan was happy with the news that Eric was joining Rotorua feeling that they would build a good friendship but also that Eric will vote like a puppet. Dono, Kiko and Ryan built a close friendship which Ryan billed as a "trio". AJ decided to share the Hidden Immunity Idol clue with Kiko, therefore earning his trust. Dono emerged as a big challenge threat even though he didn't want to, trying to prove his worth, reasons being that he was an outcast at first. He didn't like the fact that Jacob had joined Rotorua, feeling he was thick-skulled and doesn't like to think about strategy. Meanwhile in Kapiti, Jake tried convincing Brian, Seth, Joe and Lynette to align with him in order to have a majority if Kapiti go to Tribal Council. During the Tribal Immunity challenge, AJ and Joe won clues to the Hidden Immunity Idol. Rotorua won by a landslide and Kapiti were sent to Tribal Council. Lynette mentioned that Kapiti has gone downhill, but she had prepared for Tribal by building up a good social game to make sure she was safe. The original plan in Tribal Council was to split the votes between Jake and Joe, but this never happened. Instead, the vote was split between Seth and Jake. Seth got word of this and attempted to make sure the votes went in the other direction. In a close 4-3 vote, and the first non-unanimous vote of the season, Jake was sent home. Episode 6: "Hurr Durr" *'Immunity Challenge:' QUAD – The tribes were given a letter and they had to be the first to say a proper word (name, place, thing) that began with the posted letter. The first person to answer correctly won a point for their tribe. AJ felt that he had Kiko and Ryan around his finger for a final three, however this wasn't the case. Instead, the duo of Dono and Ryan were planning on getting him out. However, this would be hard for them with their 'third wheel' Kiko being very close to AJ. At the Immunity challenge, it was a very close and tedious power struggle between the two tribes, but Kapiti became victorious and Rotorua were sent to Tribal Council. Ryan was annoyed at the fact that the rest of his tribe were planning on sending home Kenny, hoping that AJ would be the one to go home since he was a large threat. However, the tribemates were blinded and went forth with the plan to vote out Kenny. In Kapiti, Joe was feeling rather smug that he was able to win the majority of the points for his tribe, and believed that this would make them think twice about who they wanted to vote out next time they went to Tribal Council. Katherine was upset that she hadn't done a great job in the past few challenges and felt sorry that Lynette would be the cause of another loss for Kapiti. However, she hoped to get back in the game and turn people against each other and run riot by merge. Later that night at Tribal Council, Rotorua went ahead with voting out Kenny and Dono and Ryan voted with them in order to be in the majority, meaning Kenny was voted out by a unanimous vote. Episode 7: "Middle Management" *'Immunity Challenge:' Raise The Flag – The newly merged contestants had to create a flag and a merge name which was then judged by eight judges. The highest scoring player won the Immunity challenge and there chosen name became the name of the merged tribe. After Kenny was voted off, the two tribes, Kapiti and Rotorua, merged into Romaka, chosen by Dono during the first Individual Immunity challenge. Joe was particularly happy as he was originally next on line to go if Kapiti were to go to another Tribal Council. With the idol still in his possession, Joe unwillingly flipped sides in hopes of taking out the remains of Kapiti along with the rest of Rotorua. Dono worked out the numbers as Kiko, Ryan, Dono, AJ, Joe, Eric and Jacob against Brian, Jeremy, Katherine, Lynette and Seth, meaning it was 7-5 with Rotorua and Joe in the majority. He also worked out that if a member of Kapiti managed to swing a vote their way, Dono would have backups just in case. Back to Joe's point of view, he reckoned that he had the "Matakana Boys" Jacob and Eric, along with the rest of the post-absorption Rotorua, together named the "Rotorua Seven", sorted towards voting Lynette. Dono won the Individual Immunity challenge, establishing himself as a definite physical threat. Seth, in the meantime, decided to continue to lay low and act dumb, claiming that it had been working so far. He aligned himself with Katherine, Lynette and Jeremy, who all decided to vote for Brian at Tribal Council, and was pretty sure that he would definitely be going home. He also thought that he had a tight deal with Ryan but this was also false. In the end, the Rotorua Seven's plan worked and Lynette was sent home by a vote of 7-4-1, with everyone sticking to their alliances except for Brian, who was clearly lost. Episode 8: "When Will You Learn, Josephina?" *'Immunity Challenge:' I Know The Outcome – The contestants had to answer questions based on percentages in eight polls. The person with the most correct answers at the end of the competition won the Individual Immunity Necklace. Episode 9: "Man-Queen Of New Zealand!" *'Immunity Challenge:' Knock Them Out – The contestants, two at a time, were given Survivor-based words with the letters in an incorrect order. If the first to buzz in answers correctly, they move on and the other is eliminated. The winner of each round chooses the next two to face off and so forth. Episode 10: "He Will Suffer" *'Immunity Challenge:' Jump The Gun – Each person had the chance of being the "gunman". On signal, the contestants had to successfully jump before the gunman fired. Everyone who jumped before the gun was fired won a point. If the gunman fired before anyone jumped, he/she won the point. The one with the most points at the end of the challenge won immunity. Episode 11: "Mid-Merge Massacre" *'Immunity Challenge:' Checkmate – Contestants had to move across a Chess board moving like a knight in an L shape. Each time they moved off a square the square they moved from is removed from the board completely and cannot be used for the remainder of the game. The last one standing won immunity. Episode 12: "Palm Tree Bitch No" *'Immunity Challenge:' Chain Reaction – The contestants had to make a chain of Survivor (U.S.) contestants with the last letter of the previous name being the first letter of the next name and so on. The person to create the longest chain won immunity. Episode 13: "All That Matters" *'Immunity Challenge:' Morph O'Meter – The contestants were given seven pictures of two or three past or present New Zealand castaways morphed together. The person who guessed the most names they could in fifteen minutes won. Episode 14: "Hope For The Best" *'Immunity Challenge:' Slide To Victory – The contestants had to complete a Sliding Puzzle in the fastest time in order to win the Individual Immunity Necklace. Episode 15: "Survivor Royalty" *'Immunity Challenge:' Power Roller – Endurance: The contestant who managed to survive the longest won the final Individual Immunity challenge. Voting history Dono played the Hidden Immunity Idol on Eric, meaning one vote cast against him did not count. Trivia *''Survivor: New Zealand'' was the first season to include returning castaways. *For the first time, the tribes were divided by a Schoolyard Pick. The three returning castaways AJ, Brian and Jake, in turn chose a castaway to join their tribe until the tribes were even. *This was the second season in a row to have eighteen castaways and exceed it's usual number of contestants (16). *It was the first season to include multiple tribes. **It was also the first to have multiple tribes win the Hidden Immunity Idol, which was split in equal halves to hand out to the two winning tribes. *This was the first season to have a nine-person merge. **This format was planned in Survivor: Tanzania, however was abandoned due to DJ's unexpected exit just after the two tribes merged. *This season holds the record for the most unanimous votes, with seven (excluding Tribal Councils where votes were voided). *This was the first time a the winner won by a unanimous vote. **Furthermore, this was the first time that there was a unanimous vote between three finalists. Returning castaways Ryan A. and Joe K. both returned for Survivor: All-Stars. Category:Janelle's Survivor Series